A solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell is, for example, one wherein a membrane electrode assembly is sandwiched between two separators to form a cell, and a plurality of such cells are stacked. The membrane electrode assembly is one comprising an anode and a cathode each having a catalyst layer, and a solid polymer electrolyte membrane disposed between the anode and the cathode.
The solid polymer electrolyte membrane in the membrane electrode assembly is formed, for example, by applying a liquid composition comprising a polymer having an ion exchange group, water and an organic solvent, followed by drying. Further, the catalyst layer in the membrane electrode assembly is formed, for example, by applying a coating liquid for forming a catalyst layer, having the liquid composition and a catalyst mixed, followed by drying (Patent Documents 1 and 2).